


Monaxia

by betweenalphandomega



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Dos pencos muy pencos, Fix-it fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mi aportación a la crackship, Seran muy ooc pero qué mas da, Un poco de angst, let me be happy, out of character maybe, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenalphandomega/pseuds/betweenalphandomega
Summary: Urien no se esperaba despertar. Pero lo hizo.
Relationships: Philo Barath (Olympus)/Urien Sanda (Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliTheOrder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/gifts).



> No me tengais muy en cuenta esto que necesitaba un fix-it para la 198.

Son las 3:00 A.M y el sonido de las máquinas va a volverle loco.

No está muy seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ha despertado por última vez, pero se le hace más una eternidad que otra cosa.

Es el ruido, que se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza, cada pitido le recuerda que su corazón sigue latiendo, aunque no por sus propios medios. No está muy seguro de cómo se siente al respecto, al hecho de que, por ahora, tenga que vivir enganchado a algo artificial.

Es irónico, los suyos se creen dioses, pero sangran del mismo color que el resto de mortales.

Inspira, su arteria aorta le recuerda que ha recibido un disparo en el pecho y exhala con toda la paciencia que tiene dentro. Debería llamar a alguna enfermera para que le diese un par de calmantes, pero es la primera vez que está despierto en mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera sabía en qué día estaba hasta hace un rato, cuando, por instinto, ha cogido la eidola y el mundo exterior le ha recordado quien es, o más bien, _qué_ es.

Un fracaso. Un patético e inútil fracaso.

Los mensajes de sus compañeros de tripulación aparecieron en la pantalla casi a la vez. Deseos dulces, meros “ _Mejórate_ ” que le amargan la boca. Porque en ese mundo caer es sinónimo de fallar. Y él no puede permitirse fallar, no aquí, tan lejos de casa; no ahora, cuando su futuro pende de un hilo.

A veces no sabe qué es más fuerte, si la frustración o el dolor. Porque él lo daría todo si su pecho no estuviera en llamas cada vez que se le terminan los calmantes.

Con un esfuerzo casi inhumano, le lleva las manos al rostro y lucha consigo mismo para serenarse. Que no se alterase fue una de las primeras cosas que le dijeron cuando despertó.

Pero no tiene más que dieciséis años, ha estado a punto de morir y está completamente solo.

Esa es otra. Su familia sigue en la Luna. Allí no tiene a nadie.

Está solo.

_Solo._

— _Inspira_ —Piensa, mientas fuerza a sus pulmones a hacer su dichoso trabajo— _uno… dos… tres… y suelta._

El suspiro le sale tembloroso mientras aprieta los párpados y se trata de convencer de que no pasa nada y todo va a salir bien, que, aunque tenga un maldito agujero en el pecho que tiene que cerrarse, todo va a salir a pedir de boca. Va a volver, va a enmendar el hecho de que sido la primera baja, no va a darle el gusto a un hades — _¡un hades! —_ de pensar que ha acabado con él.

No recuerda mucho de qué pasó, pero sí recuerda la sonrisa.

_Sonrió._

_Estaba sonriendo. Sabía que iba a matar y no dejaba de sonreír._

Aun estando tumbado en una camilla, sintió que su estómago se revolvía casi tanto como en la primera salida al espacio.

_Cálmate._

_Eres el hera de Cronos._

_Cálmate._

_Hay más gente herida que ha podido continuar._

_Cálmate._

_Pero ellos no tenían un puto agujero en el pecho._

El sonido de la eidola hace que pegue un pequeño bote.

Mira el objeto, sin saber si debería cogerlo o no. Es muy tarde como para que sea algún mensaje oficial, o importante. Es demasiado tarde para que le digan que le han echado.

**“Sé que es tarde y siento las horas de antemano. Minna me ha dicho que le han… que te habías despertado.**

**¿Cómo te encuentras, Urien?”**

Solo hay dos personas que siguen usando su nombre día a día. La primera es demeter, porque lo hace con todo el mundo y no iba a ser una excepción; y el segundo… es Hermes, que también lo hace, pero solo a veces.

Una voz en su cabeza le corrige. Philo, se llama Philo.

**“Deberías irte a dormir, Hermes”**

No viajó a Marte para hacer amigos, por mucho que el chico quiera fingir que sí, con su sonrisa deslumbrante y el brillo que adorna sus ojos todo el maldito rato. Tiene unos iris únicos, de ámbar líquido, poco comunes… no será el mejor combatiente, pero en el aspecto de la genética, de jugar a crear vida, es un as.

Y sus ojos son de otro maldito mundo.

No por nada entró en Cronos.

**“No puedo.**

**No he dormido nada desde que llegamos.”**

Es curioso, él ha hecho todo lo contrario.

No es la primera vez que se cruzan de madrugada, uno intranquilo, el otro asustado o nostálgico. Una vez, en la Akademeia, el chico le pilló mirando a Luna y le preguntó si echaba de menos su hogar.

Ni siquiera sabe porque le contestó que sí.

Ni siquiera recuerda porque se permitió hablar de cada detalle que extrañaba de aquel satélite que seguía viéndose blanco desde el planeta rojo.

— _Eres como un lobo —_ -Philo en aquel momento le imitaba, miraba al astro con fascinación, sonriente, como siempre. Sonreía a todo el mundo, aunque le hubieran insultado — _aullándole a la luna porque te la han arrebatado…_

 _—Que poético, —_ bufó, puso los ojos en blanco y observó al chico bañado en la luz blanca, en pijama y unas estúpidas pantuflas — _pero no soy como un chucho._

El hermes lo miró a los ojos y esos iris le desnudaron la cordura sin recato alguno, capa a capa.

— _No te he llamado perro, no te hagas el ofendido._ —comentó, con una pizca de diversión en sus palabras— _te he llamado lobo. Y creo que te pega bastante, ladras mucho, pero seguro que te mueres por una caricia._

Soltó una risita y Urien alzó una ceja, indignado.

— _Tú Inténtalo, que a lo mejor te llevas un mordisco._

El muy idiota se sonrojó de golpe y él, al percatarse del por qué, también.

Habían hablado varias noches mirando a la luna, aunque de nada lo suficientemente importante como para acordarse. A veces no hablaban y simplemente miraban la Luna; él pensaba en su familia, hermes… no tiene ni idea de qué pensaba el hermes en aquellas noches.

**“Las vacaciones están para descansar”**

Ni siquiera entiende porque, con el corazón acelerado por demasiadas cosas a la vez, piensa en esas charlas.

**“Necesitaba saber que estabas bien.”**

Tiene que leer dos veces el mensaje para asegurarse de que lo ha hecho bien la primera vez.

**“Estaba asustado”**

**“¿Por mí?**

**No entiendo por qué tendrías que estarlo.**

**Los canis lupus somos duros de roer”**

" **“Eres idiota.**

**Perdón. No eres idiota.**

**Bueno, un poco sí.**

**Pero ese no es el caso… Pensaba que te morías”**

Son las 3:28 de la madrugada y debería estar dormido, agotado y sediento, pero la pantalla es lo único que le impide caer a un abismo del que no sabría salir solo y que, en su estado, probablemente puede matarlo.

**“Yo también.”**

Los mensajes paran y se muerde el labio cuando pasa. Quiere pedirle que se quede, que le hable, de lo que sea; quiere gritarle que está aterrado y que, si no fuese por los sedantes, tendría pesadillas con la sonrisa de la muerte mirándole a los ojos. Quiere decirle que se siente solo, que quiere volver a casa, que necesita hablar al lado de una ventana sobre cualquier cosa.

Que quiere borrar de su memoria lo que fue la Odisea.

Que quiere borrar de su mente lo que está siendo la Akademeia.

Que quiere que todo pare un segundo y le deje respirar.

**“ ~~Me siento muy solo~~.”**

Lo escribe, los dedos le tiemblan cuando finaliza con un mero punto que no debería dar cabida a más conversación, pero las palabras instan a lo contrario, a que se quede hablando con él sobre cualquier nimiedad y que les den las mil de la madrugada.

Quiere decirle que le da miedo que se aleje, porque, en parte, eso significaría que está completamente solo.

Pero no lo manda, por supuesto. No puede permitirse ser aún más débil.

**“¿Me morderías si fuese a visitarte?”**

Probablemente.

Probablemente se hundiese en su propia inseguridad al verlo tan entero, tan… vivo. Lleva sin mirarse al espejo desde hace algún tiempo, pero está seguro de que tiene que parecerse más a un cadáver que a un mortal.

**“Es un riesgo al que tendrías que arriesgarte”**

**“Quien no arriesga, no gana, ¿no?”**

Si su corazón no tuviese un aparato que le impidiera superar los noventa latidos por minuto en ese momento se aceleraría hasta volver a reventar la arteria dañada.

**“Es irónico que me llames lobo y luego te comportes como uno disfrazado de oveja.**

**No recuerdo mucho de la Odisea, pero el numerito de _Game Over_ no se me olvidará en la vida.”**

**“No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso.”**

**“En el amor y en la Odisea todo vale”**

**“Si se aplican los mismos criterios, me temo que no estaría interesado”**

**“Bueno, los afrodita dicen que el amor es libre,**

**Así que los criterios los ponen los implicados.”**

**“¿Un hera haciendo caso a Afrodita?**

**Debo estar volviéndome loco”**

**“Quizás has perdido la cordura de mirar tanto a la Luna”**

**“Creo que sería una bonita manera de perder la cabeza”**

****

Se encuentra sonriendo y se regaña.

Son las 3:40 y se le ocurre que Philo Barath tiene los ojos de un lobo en el cuerpo de un cordero y, mientras finalmente empieza a sentirse cansado y el sueño le permite cometer otro desliz, piensa en que esa noche contará ovejas con ojos de ámbar.

En algún punto le llega un:

**“Buenas noches, Urien”**

Ante lo que contesta:

**“Buenas noches, Philo”**


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urien recibe una visita que, por mucho que lo niegue, esperaba.

La primera vez que Philo Barath ve a Urien Sanda tras su llegada a Marte, este tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto del cuarto y la piel tan pálida como la mismísima Luna. Durante unos segundos se queda en la puerta, sin saber si entrar en la habitación es una buena idea o no.

El hera está ausente, o al menos, lo parece, y él se siente algo fuera de lugar, como si no fuese más que un satélite orbitando alrededor de su planeta.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, carraspea, intentando llamar su atención. Apenas ha pasado un día desde que hablaron por última vez, pero a él se le ha hecho una eternidad; han sido tres veces las que se ha cambiado de ropa antes de salir de casa. Y otras tres las que ha tenido que comprobar el número de la habitación para asegurarse de que estaba hacia la correcta.

Se ha equivocado dos veces de ala, pero ahora está allí, a un par de pasos del pelirrojo que le mira de reojo, recostado en la camilla y con los ojos algo rojos. Se le encoge el corazón, sus ojos se cruzan con los del otro y él los aparta de inmediato, como si el Hermes quemase.

Se acerca un poco y alcanza el sillón que hay junto a la cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —es lo que le sale automáticamente, ni siquiera sabe qué decir exactamente.

Porque el contraste de verlo despierto con la imagen que le lleva persiguiendo desde que despegaron del planeta de la Odisea es algo en lo que no quiere pensar. Aún cierra los párpados y ve rojo en todas partes, en la enfermería, en el uniforme de Minna y en las manos de Eunys, de Armand, que insistió en ayudar a la apolo del grupo.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo lo hicieron, pero consiguieron que aguantase lo justo y lo necesario para llegar a Marte, carente de color alguno en la piel.

Urien no contesta, simplemente vuelve a mirar al frente, sin inmutarse.

Ante el silencio, Philo mira al suelo y se rasca la nuca, buscando alguna manera de que le regale una respuesta.

—El resto dice que se pasará también —sonríe suavemente y cruza las piernas en el sillón al sentirse inquieto— Minna y Armand están preocupados. Estaría bien que les contestases… ¡pero sin presión ni nada! Tú cuando te sientas cómodo…

El hera deja escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Vete.

Deja de hablar y le observa, sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no tenemos que fingir que nos soportamos, Hermes —dice, aunque el Hermes analiza el tono de su voz unas tres veces antes de comprender que no hay ese deje altivo con el que suele hablar —vete a casa.

Philo arruga el ceño.

—No sé qué habrás hecho tú, pero yo no he fingido nada estos meses. —Sentencia el castaño, mordiéndose el labio— Estamos todos preocupados por ti, Urien.

El pelirrojo arruga el ceño al escuchar su propio nombre, como si escociera cada vez que se escapa de unos labios. En ese momento le gustaría escuchar uno más corto, de diosa.

El Hermes no necesita tener la agudeza de Atenea para percatarse de lo que está mal.

—¿Hace unas semanas apenas nos aguantábamos en la nave y ahora somos todos amiguísimos? — ve como tensa la mandíbula y él sigue la esquina que forma la piel adherida al hueso— parece que el aterrizaje no es lo único que me he perdido.

—No es… oye… todo el mundo ayudó a Minna a mantenerte con vida. Todos estábamos… estamos…

Es irónico ser de Hermes y quedarte sin palabras.

—Ahórratelo, Hermes —vuelve a arrugar el ceño. No le gusta que le llame por su servicio, por más que debiese estar acostumbrado a ello. Se muerde el carrillo para no decir “llámame Philo” en voz alta—me han echado.

Se lo imaginaba, pero eso no amortigua el golpe.

—¿Y crees que esa es una excusa para irme de aquí?

Philo Barath está serio y le observa con determinación en los iris de otro mundo, tan anaranjados como el color de su camiseta, y de la pulsera que lleva en la muñeca izquierda, la que no tiene la eidola.

Es gracioso, porque él mismo le ha dicho muchas veces que tenga cuidado, que si se acerca demasiado se llevará un mordisco. Urien quiere gritarle, decirle que no tienen hera, que todo lo que ha hecho estos años para llegar hasta allí no ha valido para nada y que no sabe cómo mirará a la cara a sus padres cuando vuelva a Luna, si es que vuelve. Que todos sus planes se han desmoronado con un mensaje y no sabe qué hacer.

Porque no lo sabe, no tiene ni idea y le aterra no tener certeza de nada.

Quiere explotar, soltarlo todo. Pero está demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

_Vete._

—Porque si piensas eso, es que eres más ingenuo de lo que pensaba, Urien Sanda. —Su propio nombre le quema, pero le mira a los ojos de lobo en ese rostro infantil y traga saliva, porque una vez sus pupilas se clavan en ellos, no hay vuelta atrás — no pienso dejar de hablarte porque ya no estés en la Akademeia.

No lo entiende.

Llevan toda la vida aspirando a convertirse en sus servicios, a escalar, a ganar. Eso es lo importante: ganar, convertirse en Hera, en mayúscula. Viniendo de un servicio tan importante como el suyo, de una familia tan relevante como la suya —no será Hijo, pero su tía lleva el puesto de Jefa con la entereza y el orgullo que se espera de los suyos—, destacar es algo vital para demostrar que puedes ser alguien en este mundo.

Y llega Hermes, pronuncia su nombre y le altera por dentro.

¿No se da cuenta? No son más que peones en un tablero enorme de ajedrez. Y a él se lo han comido.

Se le ocurre que se parece más de lo que le gustaría a Ícaro. Quiso tocar el sol y terminó cayendo en picado.

—Urien.

Repite.

—No te martirices, por favor —No está muy seguro de cuando ha acercado el asiento a la cama, pero se sobresalta al sentir las puntas de sus dedos rozarle el dorso de la mano—céntrate en recuperarte, no es el fin del mundo.

No es suficiente para que deje de pensar demasiado rápido para comprender sus pensamientos, la mayor parte de ellos centrados en la presencia del otro, que sigue mirándole así, como si realmente todo fuese perfectamente y no le hubiesen dicho que la ha cagado, que no va a tener otra oportunidad.

Olympus no quiere a un peón quebrado, por supuesto. No puede culparlos por ello.

—Necesitas darte tiempo.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes. Sé que ahora mismo todo tiene que parecerte un mundo, pero va a pasar, te lo prometo.

Y de nuevo, sus dedos muy cerca de los suyos. No han tocado los suyos, pero irradian calor, o al menos eso le parece a él, que tiene las manos heladas. Se le ocurre que Philo Barath es como el sol, siempre deslumbrante y agradable.

Le ruega a su cuerpo que no muestre el rubor que le invade el rostro, dejándole las orejas coloradas y el rostro caliente. Philo solo sonríe suavemente y alcanza su mano con cautela.

—Tienes las manos heladas… espera.

El chico se acerca un poco más y cubre con sus manos la suya. Siente el aliento cálido sobre la piel antes de que la sangre termine de subírsele al rostro, del color de su propio pelo.

Se forma un silencio extraño en el que el Hermes de Cronos se esfuerza en hacer que pierda la compostura. Urien, que ni siquiera se esperaba una visita, se encuentra sin saber cómo actuar ante el muchacho que, como si nada, intenta calentarle las manos con toda la concentración del mundo.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta una vez se siente satisfecho, dejándolo aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

A veces maldice a su padres por otorgarle una piel tan clara. El rubor se le nota a kilómetros.

No sabe qué contestar a eso.

—En cuanto puedas salir te voy a dejar unos guantes, que por lo que veo te destemplas en seguida.

¿Cómo se puede tener ojos de fiera y ser tan… suave?

—Unos… guantes.

—Sí.

—Cuando salga de aquí…

—Sí. También te puedo invitar a un chocolate caliente o algo así —le observa, de nuevo, aún le sostiene una de sus manos, templada bajo su tacto— si quieres, claro. Conozco un par de sitios que no están nada mal. Incluso para un hera tan destacable como tú.

Traga saliva. Algún día descubrirá el secreto de esos iris.

—¿Me acabas de llamar… pijo?

—¿Lo niegas?

No tiene ni idea de cómo lo hace, pero el Hermes hace que la ansiedad se desvanezca con un gesto.

Se toma un momento para contestar.

—No.

Y Philo sonríe.

—Pues eso… entonces, ¿te apuntas o es demasiado vulgar para ti?

Coge aire despacio y lo retiene dentro.

—¿Puedes esperar tanto tiempo para tomarte un café conmigo?

—Soy muy paciente, por eso no te preocupes.

Puede que sea porque está cerca, o porque los rizos del castaño están más alborotados que de costumbre, pero a Urien Sanda, de Luna, la primera vez que recibe una visita de Philo Barath, le fascina que su servicio sea capaz de crear algo tan… tierno como el chico que no le va a dejar caer.


	3. III

—Así que… tienes una cita.

—Minna, no.

La mencionada alza las cejas con una sonrisa suave.

—¿Minna, no? —se cruza de brazos, irónica y con la confianza de siempre desentonando con las ojeras que tiene bajo los ojos— Minna sí, para empezar; no sé porque te empeñas en negar nada si disimulas de pena, Uri.

Como respuesta a tal afirmación, enrojece y carraspea en un intento torpe de que su piel no le delate. Pero, por supuesto, lo hace; sus padres al tenerle se encargaron de ello.

Y es que su piel en ese instante nieve de lo pálido que sigue.

—No sé de qué me hablas, la que tiene problemas para disimular las cosas eres tú, cotilla.

Ella alza otra vez las cejas, anonadada.

—Yo he venido aquí para hacerte compañía y ahora mismo me estoy sintiendo bastante atacada, la verdad.

Se le escapa una risita que ni se esfuerza en disimular. Minna sonríe y se apoya un poco más en el sillón, de brazos cruzados. Una de las cosas que adora de ella es la confianza que tiene al moverse y hablar. Pero allí, en esa habitación, es mucho más suave que nunca.

—Eso te pasa por metomentodo.

—Del marujeo se vive, Sr. Sanda.

—Y de la discreción, también.

Ríen. Los últimos días han sido bastante estresantes en esa misma habitación; no solo le comunicaron que estaba fuera de la Akademeia, sino que lo más seguro es que tuviese que quedarse allí hasta que se recuperase por completo. Había hablado con su familia hacía algunas horas y, aunque se notaba a leguas la… decepción de su padre, su madre se había ofrecido a ir con él y ayudarle a encontrar algún alojamiento en cuanto pudiese salir del hospital.

Por mucho que quisiese decirle que sí, que le ha cogido pánico a estar solo por las noches y le echa de menos, respondió que no. No son más que piezas dentro de un engranaje, y seguramente, si viesen alguna muesca en la de su madre, algún error, la reemplazarían. Y solo los Olímpicos saben que puede perdonarse muchas cosas, pero causarle problemas a su madre no es una de ellas.

Además, es mayor de edad, debe comportarse como tal.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿cuándo os vais?

—En unos días. —se muerde la mueca e ignora el pinchazo en el pecho que surge cuando se da cuenta de que sí que es un _vais_ y no un _vamos. —_ Pero prometo incordiar por mensaje todos los días.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—Qué suplicio.

—Y le hablaré bien de ti al Hermes, a ver si así no se asusta en cuanto saques las garras en vuestra primera cita.

De nuevo, el rubor.

—¡Minna! —y ella se ríe.

Deméter una vez la comparó con una margarita. Y no es que le fascine la botánica, pero empieza a creer que tiene razón.

Hablan, la chica le hace reír y olvidarse de dónde están, programa la ventana para que vea una de sus plazas favoritas de Luna y ven parte de un programa en su eidola, mientras Dyra les habla por mensaje y le dan conversación.

Le gusta aquello, el candor que forjan los humanos al relacionarse. Es extraño porque no hay dos iguales, pero todos siguen las mismas normas a la hora de relacionarse. Pero cada relación es única, cada amistad tiene un matiz diferente, un todo que la hace peculiar.

De alguna manera, se parece a crear vida: un solo gen puede cambiar un ser entero.

En algún punto de la tarde empieza a cabecear, pero ella no se mueve, sino que apoya su cabeza junto a la suya y en algún punto le parece sentir una pequeña caricia en el brazo.

Minna, por su parte, vela por su sueño.

...

Los días que siguen a la visita de Minna vuelven a ser estresantes. Le hacen un par de pruebas de las que empieza a cansarse; empiezan a cambiarle la dosis de calmantes y hay ratos en los que se arrancaría la piel de cuajo por el dolor del pecho; sus padres llaman, le hablan de mil cosas para las que aún ni siquiera se siente preparado, como el que le busquen domicilio o que hablen con uno de sus contactos y le den un puesto de trabajo en uno de los laboratorios de Hera.

Una tarde recibe una visita que ni siquiera se espera. Y es que el Afrodita del grupo le sorprende con un detalle al que ni siquiera le presta importancia y un mustio: “lo siento”. Ese día apenas tiene maquillaje encima, pero no por ello es menos deslumbrante.

Por una vez, deja el orgullo al lado y le pide una única cosa.

—Convertíos en los mejores y estamos en paz.

Armand, para su sorpresa, asiente.

—Ni se te ocurra dudarlo.

Dyra también va a verle, junto a Dio, una Minna un tanto arisca y un Philo risueño que sostiene una caja borgoña, decorada con un lazo torpe. Se sientan, le hacen compañía y la Dioniso le hace abrir la caja mientras monta barullo y Minna la reprende.

Él obedece, con las manos casi blancas contrastando con el tono del regalo y los dedos cansados. Dentro hay varias cosas, como un par de postales holográficas de Marte y Luna o una recopilación de las fotografías que se hicieron en la Akademeia. Además, hay un pequeño lobo con plumas en las patas que no aúlla, pero sí que mira al cielo.

Pero lo que más le llama la atención es el trozo de tela que hay al fondo, granate, como el color de su servicio, y en él, perfectamente colocado, el pin de Cronos.

—Eso es cosa de Armand —comenta la treuca —insistió en que te lo guardasen.

—Creo que es una manera de decirte que sigues siendo parte del equipo.

Y aguanta.

Aguanta hasta que están fuera para deshacerse y aferrar esa tontería muy cerca de su pecho, de ese corazón que sigue latiendo, remendado por todas partes.

Un rato después, la puerta se vuelve a abrir.

Lo primero que ve es el negro. Después, a Hades.

Se forma un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno sabe qué decir. Ella se apoya en la pared, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se sienta atosigado.

No hablan, sino que a veces se miran, separados por un río Estigio que nadie más percibe. Vida y Muerte, las dos caras de la moneda, ambas siguiendo dos líneas paralelas, destinadas a no tocarse nunca.

Hasta que ella abre la boca un par de veces, pero no articula ninguna palabra.

Asha Amartya es, en cierto modo, parecida a él, pero al mismo tiempo, su opuesto. Mientras que Urien ha vivido rodeado de vida toda su vida, ella ha vivido rodeada de muerte, y aún así, en aquel momento ella parece más viva que él.

Es irónico. Una burla macabra de alguien con un sentido del humor retorcido.

—Me alegro de que estés… vivo.

—Sí…

Y de nuevo, silencio.

Tras un rato, la chica se rinde y él se vuelve a recostar, agotado.

—Esto… yo… debería irme.

Urien simplemente la mira y ahoga un bostezo.

—Hades.

—¿Hm?

—Ni en sueños me vas a convertir en una holoánima, que lo sepas.

La chica arruga el ceño y frunce los labios, en esa mueca que es tan característica de la chica.

—Tarde o temprano te tocará, Hera. No me hagas acelerar ese momento.

Y aunque debería replicar, simplemente se queda dormido mientras la chica se aleja, refunfuñando por lo bajo.


End file.
